Piano lesson
by SanaRan
Summary: Learning how to play the piano , or the pianist ,, RanTaku fic , ( Disclaimer ) I don't own IE GO nor its characters


It's unmatched ,, I closed my eyelids and made myself comfortable on the couch I've always used to sit on when visiting him and listened carefully to the soothing melody , his playing was simply unmatched ,

Not just when playing piano , he's also a total genius on the field , it was the main reason he was chosen as the captain , his perfect moves and orders to the team like a maestro leading his orchestra , every turn , every gesture made me fall deeply in love with him ,

I slowly opened my eyes to look at him , his grayish brown curls swaying harmoniously along the aria with closed eyes while his pianist fine fingers slid gracefully on the white and black keys , like being in a completely different world , I admit I'm not so good at musical things but could tell that the piece he was playing is about love ,

" Shindou .. " the call came out of my mouth calmly without a specific thing to talk about , I just wanted to see his warm dark red orbs looking at me , and despite my low tone , he noticed immediately

" hmm ? .. " he looked alerted like who just awoke out of a dream ,

I stared for a moment searching for a suitable topic to talk about as an excuse for my interrupting , and found a good one " .. what were you thinking about .. when playing ? "

He looked surprised for a second , then looked down " nothing " , there was something that I've learned about Shindou from chumming him , when he lies to me , he avoids eye contact , " why are you asking ? " he looked back to me again

" nothing too ... you just seemed to be deep in thought .. and the piece sounded kinda .. " I trailed off in attempt to look careless " .. romantic ... were you thinking about someone ? " he flinched , before quickly turning his face to the huge black piano , but I didn't miss the slight red tint that decorated his cheeks

" no one in particular " he lied again , in fact he isn't a boy who always tell lies , on the contrary , he's a so sincere and honest person , but he belies just when being cornered and has no other choice to get out of the problem , though it rarely happens , and now is one of these rare times ,

" thinking about the matter ... have you ever been in love ? " the unexpected question let him perk up like a startled cat

" Kirino .. what's wrong with you today ? .. I mean .. why are you asking such things ? " he seemed nervous and embarrassed , something I scarcely saw in him , and I needed to stifle a chuckle

" just asking ... does it disturb you ? "

" n .. no ... but it's unusual to hear these strange stuff from you "

" strange ? .. " I raised my eyebrows at him " is love a strange thing in your view ? "

He sighed somewhat offended , but I could tell it was a shy one " .. I didn't say that " , I smirked , he has a strong character to lead whole teams but can't keep eye contact with me for long when talking about this matter

" then .. have you fallen for someone before ? "

" Kirino .. "

" Shindou .. I'm your friend so you can tell me .. yes or no ? "

" .. well yes are you happy ? " after a pause he admitted a little impatiently

" in the past ? .. or currently ? "

" actually ... both "

" so .. more than once ? "

He looked at me with wide eyes " no no ... it's still the same one "

" is that so ? ... do I know that person ? "

" Kirino .. there're things I don't want to talk about .. a private is private " he seemed pretty worried , I got up to go near him , rested a hand on the piano and bended towards him ,, apparently , his worry increased ,

" .. are you ashamed of me ? "

His face reddened more " of .. ofcourse not .. "

" then why don't you tell me ? .. we're best friends after all aren't we ? "

" .. but this thing's too personal " ,

" well at least tell me if I know your babe .. I didn't ask who was it yet "

" don't talk like that " he blushed again

I grinned " you must like your babe a lot to be this shy of even telling your closest friend "

Now his face became totally red " stop calling him my babe every now and then "

" him ? .. " , he instantly noticed his mistake " so it's a boy ? " I could see his ears steaming

" i .. tha .. no .. " he stammered , every sound coming out of his mouth at the next minute was gibberish , omg I didn't know that I would be able someday to embarrass him this much , but it's kinda amusing and I needed more , I'm such a sadist haha ,

" Shindou .. " I extended my hand to touch his forehead with all innocence , and my effect appeared quickly because his body stiffened at the soft touch " you're totally hot .. " I let out the words painfully slow and with a low tone , he once told me that it's so soothing when I talk this way and for a moment I wondered if he was the same person as now , cause at this moment he seemed as fragile as a coy girl , I even could feel the chill in his skin and his temperature becoming higher " .. do you have a fever or some- ? .. "

All of sudden , he surprised me by taking my hand away from him and looked at the window in attempt to hide the glow on his face , restless as hell , it was a moment before he let go of my hand , " what's wrong ? .. you're so anxious today " , no reply came , " .. are you angry at me ? .. " , he raised his head surprised at my question " did I do something wrong with you ? " I tried to sound upset to make him respond and indeed succeeded , as always

" never .. " he hurried to deny , then looked down " I just ... maybe .. I really have a little fever " , I can't believe I made him lie several times now , is he this afraid of showing his feelings to me ? ,

" it's ok .. let's play piano to calm you down ... and it might also help to decrease your temperature "

He turned back to his piano " .. um "

I smiled and touched he white and black keys waiting for him to cool off , then an idea came to my head " Shindou ... do you mind teaching me ? "

" .. teach .. you ? "

" I know it's not my thing .. but I've been your friend for so long and can't even understand a simple note of these " I flicked my head toward the book filled with notes that was settled upright on the piano ,

He chuckled slightly " as you wish " ,

" then ... can I sit with you ? " I asked pointing to his seat , his eyes widened for a second with crimson cheeks , but he tried to ignore it and scooted aside for me , " well ... how are we going to start ? "

" alright ... I'll choose an easy piece for you .. " he took the book to flip between the pages " .. here .. this one .. I'll denote it on the keys .. look .. " , he started pointing to every note one by one , seemingly forgetting about our latest conversation and returning to his normal self , though there still was some uneasiness in his attitude , " now .. I'm gonna play it incessantly .. watch carefully cause you'll repeat it to me .. understood ? "

" understood .. teacher " he laughed a bit before beginning to play slowly in purpose to make it easy for me to memorize , and I came back to be mesmerized by his greatness when playing ,

" .. so ... prepared ? "

" huh ? .. " I blinked , until hearing his voice I remembered that I should have paid attention to learn , it was now my turn to blush but for being an idiot " .. y .. yes " I decided to lie as a payback for his recent ones , not to anything else , not at all ,

Indeed , I brought my hands to the keys then started tapping , and I was sure that Shindou didn't cover his ears just respecting my feelings , he even snickered trying not to laugh out load and I don't blame him , because my playing was horrible , if it could be written as notes then my drawing would describe it perfectly

" Kirino " he called with a reproaching way , but still smiling not to upset me , and I returned the favor with a pouting one

" don't laugh at me .. it's my firs time "

" that's why I told you to watch me carefully " he scolded yet caringly

" Shindou .. " I said sighing " this isn't going to work .. " , cause I'm certain that everytime he'll play I'll just gawk at him ,

" did you surrender this fast ? " he chuckled

I narrowed my eyes " ... take .. " I extended my hands to him

He was taken aback by that " how take ? "

" .. take my hands and guide me "

" HUH ? " the red color came back to his face again " but- .. "

" don't but .. this's the only way to make me used to it "

He waited for seconds , apparently trying to find a reason to avoid it but found none , " ok " he looked away , cleared his throat and awkwardly shifted closer to me , taking my hands with his trembling ones , I just wish that he didn't notice my smirk ,

After that he began the lesson , guiding me gently and gradually beginning to ease , maybe it was just my imagination , but he seemed to enjoy the touch ,, after minutes of repeating the notes , he finished

" here ... now try alone " he hesitated before releasing my hands ,

However , I did I was told , and to my surprise it sounded quite good , I couldn't even believe when I pressed the last key with almost no faults

" taraaaaaa .. " I chirped raising my arms in the air to which the pianist let out a soft laugh at " let me let me " and here we go , I started to play it again and again while Shindou was content with watching like a mother seeing her son being happy for learning something new , I stayed like that for a while like a fool , I'm not to be blamed it's the first time I learn to play a full piece like- ,,

" _Kirino .._ " , the whisper that came out near my ear cut the melody , I turned to my friend inquiringly to find him watching me directly with a strange leaf behind his strong red orbs that captured my heart , he gazed at his piano " .. you asked me ... if I was in love .. " he returned to look me in the eyes , for the first time looking serious " .. what about you ? "

I widened my eyes , I really didn't see this coming " well .. yes ... I have feelings for someone "

He hesitated before speaking " .. th .. then .. I must know this person .. there isn't someone you know that I don't .. is there ? "

I held a sympathetic laugh " hmmm .. yea " honestly I don't , but decided to make a joke , he lied a lot to me today don't I have a right to lie this one ? ,

" really ? .. do you go to meet someone other than me ? .. where ? .. n .. n .. no I mean .. when ? .. " I wasn't able to mark out a specific expression on him , afraid , confused , or maybe hurt with slight anger , he was showering me with questions nonstop

" woah Shindou calm down I'm just kidding ... you do know him very well .. and yeah _him_ ... he's a boy "

Shock written all over his face , he opened his mouth then closed it the next second , he did this action twice more but ended up just shutting his mouth and turning his face

" .. wanna know him ? "

He turned his face back to me but didn't look at my eyes " look ... I know how special is this matter .. so it goes back to you " as expected , being the noble and polite boy ,

" actually I have no problem ... but I asked you first .. so you tell me .. I tell you .. agree ? " ,

He was like being double-minded about the idea , I guess wishful to know mine and uncertain to reveal his , but finally surrendered " .. agree .. " , and despite his approval he remained mute ,

" well if it's difficult for you to voice it out you can at least make hints .. his features .. a picture for him etc .. " ,

He watched me for a moment before getting up and heading to a nearby mini closet " .. I'll show you a picture for him " he picked something then came back , handing it to me , when he sat down he looked strangely so interested in his piano

" what's this ? "

" .. what you see "

" I know but you were supposed to bring something that has a pic for your babe "

He gulped " .. it has "

I looked back at the object in my hand ,, a mirror ! ,, " .. I think you've mistaken the right thing "

He sighed " no I didn't "

I raised an eyebrow ,, what's wrong with this guy ? , how can a mirror be an image ? , " seriously Shindou are you kidding me ? .. if you're not willing to tell me then just- .. "

" for god Kirino how clueless can you be ? " he cut me off abit annoyed but still looking away with totally red face ,, I think , he wasn't lying about having a fever ,

" maybe you really should take some medicine to decrease your temperature "

" I DON'T have a fever .. " he snapped at me and I backed alittle with wide stare , " it's YOU who has .. cause if you just look well at this mirror .. " he snatched it from me " then you can easily see _my babe_ as you say .. " he said directing the mirror to my face , making me see myself clearly , I froze , " want more hints ? .. alright .. " then he continued while pointing at everything he mentioned on the mirror like he did when teaching me lately , " he has azure eyes .. long eyelashes and pink hair ... what ? .. you're dumb enough not to understand yet ? " , I know he was talking with an angry and high tone , but the red cheeks revealed his true feeling ,, all of sudden , his body relaxed and eyes went dizzy a little , before speaking the next sensitive , longing words " .. I love you .. " he held my shoulders shyly , he didn't need to move much , it was so easy for the small seat that made our bodies glued together , he looked to my lips , slowly bringing his to mine while beginning to close his dazed eyes little by little ,,

As our lips where an inch apart , I stopped him without warning by holding his arms , he looked frightened , so I hurried to explain before his doubts take him to the wrong thoughts " you still haven't known mine yet .. " it was the first time I hear someone's heartbeats this loud , I could even notice how his breathing quickened , I took the mirror he dropped to my lap unintentionally " .. you know .. this thing doesn't only have my image " I smiled turning it to his attractive stunned face ,, he stayed still for a minute with the bangs covering his expression , before jumping to hug me and kiss my lips , I fell backward and ended up on the floor with him on top , but somehow managed to make the impact less hurtful by embracing his body and kissing back ,, bit by bit , the kiss became more passionate , more lustful and deep made , I don't know if it was a fever but felt the heat getting high , and he seemed to realize , maybe he felt the same , because he started unbuttoning my shirt , but as he was about to take it off

 _,, KNOK ,, KNOK ,,_

" Shindou-sama we've prepared the dinner " one of his maids informed from behind the closed door

" .. uh .. w .. well ... put it off to another time .. I'm busy with studying right now " , I felt remorse a bit , I made him tell numerous lies today ,

" understood " his maid obeyed and went away ,

He turned his stare back to me with crimson cheeks , " .. it's good she came .. " the red glows on his face intensified " the door isn't locked "

I blushed as he went to lock it ,, yes , we still have much lessons to do now .

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **There's the RanTaku oneshot , sorry for the awkward way of writing but my imagining somehow got jammed , I hope you like it though ,**

 **Thanks so much for reading and happy RanTaku day ^_^**


End file.
